Pieces of Time
by starmienight
Summary: "My life is yours, just as yours is mine. So please let me die with just this one thought in mind."


**Hi guys well this is the re-edited version of my once ago story "To Have Never Met You." There are some major changes and the story line probably is going to be changed too. So I hope you guys stick around for this story. The next chapter for "Starlight" will probably be up next week and "Black Beauty" is in Hiatus for right now. Please enjoy! Review!**

'Where am I?' Blue eyes opened to see themselves floating in a path of light. 'No I don't want it to end like this, I want to see you again.' Eyes closed for a final time as the light became brighter and brighter.

…...

"And so Kasumi and Ryou vowed to each other to meet again as both sacrificed themselves for the better of the world. As the next era began…" A loud snore broke through the tutors lecture as she glared at the source of the noise. Her only pupil.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome snapped her head up from the desk as she looked around hazily. A loud smack on her desk made her jump as she looked up at the glaring face of the tutor.

"Kagome what have I told you about sleeping during your tutoring."

"Sorry sorry but I just don't get what's so special about that story." She said as she placed her head on her hand looking bored as she looked the other way.

The tutor gasped appalled.

"How can you say that about this, this story is what made our town into what it is right now."

"Yeah yeah I know, I just think it was stupid of both of them to have fallen in love. Seriously who falls in love during a time of war and with the enemy to be exact."

"Oh, Kagome you will never understand." The tutor murmured as she placed a hand to her face as she shook her head.

"You bet I won't."

The sound of bells ringing swept through the whole place. Kagome gathered her books.

"Well I have to go home and help mom with dinner. I'll see you next time." She said running out of the room and left the tutor looking after her.

"What am I going to do with you." She said with a small smile.

…...

"Kagome welcome home." Kunloon greeted her daughter.

"Hi mom." She said taking her shoes off.

"So how did tutoring go?"

"Okay I guess, since I moved here late, the class had already finished the required book they were reading. The tutor thought it would be good for me to read the book of this town."

"And how did that go."

"Boring." Was her simple answer, and her mother sweat dropped at that.

"Anyways, do you need any help with dinner."

"I actually do, Souta is to busy with his homework right now, so I couldn't send him to the market to bring me vegetables. Would you mind running over there and buying some."

"Don't worry mom, let me just change out of this clothes and I'll be on my way."

…...

Kagome was on her way back home with a bag of vegetables in her hand. She looked around her new town. The town was really peaceful and really old fashioned, it was supposedly governed by a very ancient family. Kagome didn't complain she loved it here, since it would heal her from the past.

She passed through the town square were there was a statue in the middle of a man and woman with wings embracing each other. The lovers of the past.

"Hey get out of the way!" Kagome turned around too late and ended up crashing with something. It was in that moment when they met that the wheels of destiny began to turn.

"Ow." Kagome sat up and saw a boy next to her also sitting up.

"There he is! Sasuke- sama!"

What seemed to be guards surrounded them and helped up the boy now known as Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama you know better than to run away, when there is going to be a guest party that you need to attend."

"I know, so let go he snatched his arm away and looked down at me."

"You really need to start paying attention to your surroundings you know."

Kagome felt herself flush with anger.

"What do you mean I have to, I wasn't standing anywhere that any one would crash or bump into me. You're the one who needs to watch where you're running."

Sasuke stood shocked and watched as this slip of a girl pick up her bag, stood up glaring at him and walked away. Never had any female not fawn over him. He smirked. He signaled for one of the bodyguards.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to find out who that girl is."

…...

Kagome sat down by her windowsill looking out at the full moon. Her anger already fading from earlier on she began thinking of the past, her adventure and Inuyasha. Especially Inuyasha. She prayed that he was happy with Kikyo. She leaned back her head and smiled letting her tears fall freely.

…...

"Ahhh, the moon how this brings back fond memories." A man smirked as he spread out his wings, and flew until he landed in front of the statue in the town square. Everything was silent only the rustling of the trees could be heard.

"Kasumi." He touched lightly the stoned face of the female.

"I finally found you." His red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Let the nightmare begin."

**What did you think? Comments? Review!**


End file.
